HISOMEJI
by weirdLotus
Summary: It's Ichigo and Orihime's first date! But not everything seems to be going as planned. An Ichihime Oneshot


**Title: Hisomeji**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They are the property and original creations of Tite Kubo.

"Ah, shit... I'm late," Ichigo muttered as he ran towards the plaza. He could already make out the auburn hair caressed by the soft wind in that early Sunday morning.

"Inoue," he called out with a slight loudness to his voice.

"Go-good morning Kurosaki-kun," she replied a little shaky. The auburn beauty watched the young man carefully as he tried to get his bearings. She had seen him running towards her from a distance and just from the sight of him made her heart flutter.

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Ichigo asked. He checked his watch and it was only a few minutes past nine.

"I just got here," Orihime replied with a smile.

Ichigo wore a somewhat soured look but was a little relieved. They had decided to meet at around nine, and Ichigo did not anticipate to take his time preparing. He looked at Orihime who watched him with a sparkle of excitement. He felt his heart skip a beat but shrugged it of quickly.

"Well then, let's get going?" he said. He took out a brochure and read it. "The Aquarium Palace won't be open until 10, do you want to go do something while we wait?"

"How about we go check the shopping district? There's a new bakery and pet store open. And I think the shops are open now," she replied enthusiastically. She noticed how excited she was that she slightly turned her head away holding on to her red cheeks.

Ichigo noticed and answered with the same enthusiasm, "Yeah! Let's go there!" he exclaimed while raising a finger of approval. Orihime glanced back at him and he smiled the usual smile he gave her. She held in an excited squeak as she felt her heart beat faster. She could almost hear it beating that made her hold onto her chest, afraid that Ichigo might hear it too.

The two turned to head towards the shopping district, just over the other side of the Aquarium Palace. Ichigo felt a little uneasy. This was after all, their first date. 'First Date' he echoed in his head. He was probably the only one who thought that. He glanced at Orihime who was unusually quiet but that was good, because he was worried about what he would say.

Ichigo remembered a few days ago how he and Tatsuki had argued.

*.*.*.*

_"Stupid Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled. "It took you this long to realize your feelings for Orihime!"_

_"Shut up Tatsuki!" yelled Ichigo as he looked left and right making sure no one else could hear them. He didn't need to tell Tatsuki the details, she had realized immediately how he felt for her auburn haired best friend._

_"For one thing, you're obvious and dense. You're such an idiot."_

_"All right already. Geez, you don't have to rub it in," he replied. He felt his cheeks had become a little warm. The reason the two were having their conversation was because he had acted up on a boy who confessed to Orihime. Ichigo felt irritated at the thought of another guy becoming close to her in that way._

_"Ichigo," Tatsuki began. "Why don't you just confess to her?"_

_Ichigo snapped his head back up at Tasuki, his eyes wide as if the idea was ridiculous. "Are you insane?" he said._

_"Me?! Maybe you're insane? What if another boy just takes her away? What will you do then?"_

_"It doesn't matter right, as long she loves him?" Saying those words left a bad taste in Ichigo's mouth. He couldn't imagine Orihime being with another man. Maybe because he had been used to the fact that Orihime was always beside him._

_Tatsuki gritted her teeth in irritation and grabbed on Ichigo's collar. "This isn't the time to be Prince charming or whatever! Stop being a coward and just go for it!" she yelled. Her grip loosened as she followed up in a whisper "Plus, you know you're the only one I'll trust with Orihime."_

_"Thanks," he said sincerely. "but you know it'll still be up to Inoue."_

*.*.*.*

Ichigo felt the tickets on his pocket grow heavy. It took all of his courage (and allowance) to ask Orihime out. He didn't expect her to say yes immediately but they were friends, so it wasn't that weird... right? Ichigo's thoughts had kept him occupied that he didn't notice Orihime calling his name.

"Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun!" she called out playfully. She was looking up at him, her brown eyes held his absent gaze. It took him a while to realize that he was staring at her. She smiled before standing up straight again, playing with her fingers.

"Err, what's up?" Ichigo finally said. He wanted to slap himself for being inattentive. Orihime pointed at the shop on their right. They went in and he heard Orihime squeal in excitement as she went over to a pen of puppies.

"Look Kurosaki-kun!" she said as she knelt by the pen. She held up a Shiba Inu pup. It had a dark caramel color, just like Orihime's hair.

"Heh," Ichigo chuckled. "It looks like you."

Orihime pouted a bit, "I look like a puppy?" but then she quickly smiled and hugged the dog. "Well, I guess that's all right, that means I'm cute."

"That's right," Ichigo said. Orihime looked up at him in surprise, even he was surprised at his own comment. "Umm.. I meant the dog. It sure is cute."

"Right," she said. Orihime's cheeks burned red. She knew he didn't mean her but despite that she wanted to indulge in the fact that maybe he did meant it was her. She took a peak at Ichigo who covered his mouth and looking away from her. She placed the puppy back and stood up. She looked around the shop but that was just an excuse to hide her extreme happiness. She would never have imagined Ichigo asking her out. 'A date...' she thought. 'Is this really a date?'

Ichigo enjoyed watching Orihime as she got excited looking at everything in the store. The both of them didn't even have a dog or a cat but he still wanted to imagine that they were shopping for something for their pets.

The two thanked the shop keeper and went on their way. Ichigo still felt a little embarrassed after his sudden comment that he didn't know how to break the deafening silence. "I.." he began with a low voice.

"UWAAH!" exclaimed Orihime. Ichigo jumped up in surprise. Orihime had ran up towards a store window. "It's a limited edition Genkotarou plush toy!"

"What?" muttered Ichigo. He then looked at the display to see a weird looking stuff toy. It was a green plush toy that looked like a potato with robot arms and an antenna. He glanced at Orihime who's eyes were sparkling in delight.

"Want me to buy it?" he offered.

"No, it's all right Kurosaki-kun. I can buy it."

"Right, but even if you say that, I'll still go and get it." Ichigo then quickly went in the store before Orihime could object. She quickly followed but Ichigo had his money out already.

"That's unfair! You used shunpo!" she said. Ichigo smirked and handed her the toy. Orihime couldn't possibly reject him, which was the only thing Ichigo was aware of her.

"Ah... Thank you Kurosaki-kun," she said her cheeks blushing which she hid under the toy. She went and kept in her bag which had fit perfectly. She then noticed a wrapped gift which she quickly hid behind the toy.

"Oh hey, it's time already, let's go?" Ichigo asked as he checked his watch. Orihime nodded and the two headed out. It was not awkward that time as they walked their way to the Aquarium. Orihime told him about the adventures of Genkotarou and his amazing powers of telekinesis and turning his enemies into turnips.

Ichigo was barely listening but he enjoyed Orihime's voice and the way she told her stories. He finally felt relaxed until Tatsuki's voice echoed in his mind. _"You have to confess to her!"_

Ichigo swallowed and he felt like his heart had moved up to his throat. He chose it carefully, the perfect place to confess. It was supposed to be the cliche, up on a ferris wheel while the sun was setting but he wasn't lucky enough to get tickets to the amusement park. Instead he got free tickets to the Aquarium Palace courtesy of Unagiya-san.

'Can I really do this? Why is it easier to just slay a hollow instead?' he thought as his stomach churned.

He handed their ticket when they entered the building. He heard Orihime's quiet 'wow' as they saw the aquarium filled the place. There were glasses filled with water instead of concrete walls lining the hall. Lights danced as bubbles formed in the water. As they passed the lobby and entered the main floor, there were large aquariums spread out all over the place.

"This is amazing Kurosaki-kun! Thank you!" Orihime said smiling sweetly. The dimmed room made her white skin glow. The only lights coming from the aquariums danced on her face like water rippling.

"Inoue," he began, his hands trembling a little.

"Inoue-san!" exclaimed another voice from behind them. The two turned to look at the person which Ichigo recognized as the guy who had recently confessed to Orihime. He felt his hand curl into a fist.

"Futaba-san," Orihime said in surprise.

"What a coincedence," the boy named Futaba said. "I didn't know you'd come here with umm... your boyfriend." He said it with a questioning look and disappointment towards Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his grip tightening even more. He wanted to punch the boy, but he didn't have any reason to. Futaba Keita is just a schoolmate, a year below them. Even if the boy did look like he was challenging Ichigo, he didn't have any right to drive him away from Orihime.

"Oh no, Kurosaki-kun isn't my boyfriend."

Orihime's statement had confirmed Ichigo's thoughts. His privileges were only limited to being a friend.

"What are you doing here then? Educational field trip? Don't tell me it's a date? He's not your boyfriend right?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He really does want to punch the guy.

"Ummm..." Orihime muttered. She wasn't sure what it was. Ichigo had asked her if she was free and if she wanted to go to the Aquarium Palace, but he never mentioned it being a date. "We're just hanging out," she answered with a slightly sad voice.

"What about you Futaba-san?" she followed up quickly to hide her insecurity.

"Oh, I work here," he said. He pointed over at a corner where there was a small cafe. "If you want you and your friend can come by and have coffee, my treat."

"That's very kind of you," Orihime said. She was about to say something else when a coworker had called for Futaba.

"Aww, geez. Well, see you around Inoue-san," he said bowing to both her and Ichigo.

"Wasn't he the one who confessed to you?" Ichigo said without hesitation. It had been eating him, how casual they were talking.

Orihime looked at Ichigo. She was startled that he was curious about the boy. "Yes," she replied. "I rejected him. But I also promised that I would consider it again and be friends with him."

Ichigo felt a vein pop on his head. He wondered why Orihime would still consider despite rejecting the guy. He then shrugged the thought and continued to walk around looking through the aquariums to distract his thoughts from steering back to the issue.

Orihime quietly stole glances at Ichigo. 'Is he jealous?' she thought then she smacked her face for thinking of it. 'No! no! Why would Kurosaki-kun be jealous! Stupid Orihime!' she thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" asked Ichigo holding back an amused smile.

"No-nothing Kurosaki-kun."

They watched as a school of Goldband Fusiliers swam across them from the largest aquarium in the room. Orihime pressed her head on the glass and watched as different fish pass by. She took a quick glance at Ichigo who had his usual scowl. She then imitated a Clown Fish puffing bubbles as it floated in front of her. Ichigo chuckled at her expression.

"What's with that," he laughed.

Orihime blushed but continued to imitate a fish by placing her hands on her cheeks as if they were fins. Ichigo laughed heartily. Orihime smiled sweetly at him and said, "You finally relaxed."

Ichigo felt his cheeks warm up. He hadn't noticed how tense he was. "Umm..."

Orihime stood straight and looked him straight in the eyes, her gentle smile radiating in the dimly lit room. "Kurosaki-kun," she simply said. She then grabbed on his wrist and tugged him towards the rest of the aquarium displays.

Ichigo watched in a daze as Orihime explained about sharks, turtles and every other sea creature they would see swim by. But no matter how many facts Orihime throw at him, he was more interested in the movement of her lips, her voice, her skin, her hands tugging on his sleeves.

It's the perfect time, he thought. "Inoue..."

Orihime turned to look at Ichigo. He felt the butterflies in his stomach becoming more restless. His throat felt dry and he felt nauseous all of a sudden.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue-san," called out the same voice that had distracted them the first time.

Orihime saw Futaba running towards them once again. "Inoue-san, we're having a discount on lunches, maybe you and your friend would like to have lunch at the cafe?"

Ichigo checked his watch and sure enough it was lunch time.

"Let's go, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo hesitated. For one thing, he disliked the that the guy works in the restaurant and second, he wouldn't be able to confess with him around. But Orihime seem like she didn't want to disappoint the guy.

"All right."

"Nice! I'll go prepare a table for you guys," Futaba said as he ran off.

Orihime started to walk but Ichigo pulled her back. "What's wrong Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo realized what he had done and quickly let go. "Uhhh... nothing, I just thought that..." he stuttered as he tried to look around for an excuse. "Maybe you could tell me more about sea stars," he said pointing over to a low aquarium with a lot of sea stars lazing on the rocks.

"I could explain them later, I think we should go have lunch," replied Orihime with a gentle smile. Ichigo sighed as she turned away and started walking. Ichigo followed, mentally slapping himself.

*.*.*.*

All through out their stay at the cafe, Ichigo had to fight for Orihime's attention. He had finally confirmed to himself that he hated Futaba's guts and would like nothing more than to keep away from him.

When they finally finished everything, Ichigo quickly grabbed Orihime and walked off.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed. She had been calling his name over and over.

Ichigo finally stopped. He was breathing heavily. He had dragged Orihime as far as possible. He then turned to look at her. she was flushed from all the walking. They were in a domed aquarium, the jellyfish swam above them and lights from the floor danced on their faces.

"Inoue," he finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I...What do you think of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"What we're doing..." Ichigo said almost in a whisper. He felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. His heart beat going up to his throat.

"I don't... understand," Orihime replied innocently but she could feel the tension. Her heart was beating fast.

"I didn't ask you just so we could hang out... I... this thing... People call it a date."

Orihime felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. What does that mean? Could it be a confession?

"I mean, can't friends go out on dates?" Ichigo said, his eyes were now averting her gaze. She felt her heart crashed as quickly as it fluttered.

For some reason Orihime couldn't help it, she felt her legs backing away and before she knew it, she had ran.

*.*.*.*

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! STUPID ICHIGO! I REALLY WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Tatsuki on the other line. He had called Tatsuki after many attempts at calling Orihime.

He slammed his fist on the wall outside the Aquarium Palace. He really felt stupid. He wasn't able to run after her when she fled. He felt like his legs were glued to the floor. "I know that already Tatsuki... Could you just try and contact her for me again?"

"Hey," Tatsuki said. "Even if Orihime is your close friend, she is still a girl. You asked her out on a date without confirming that it is a date. Of course she'd be confused. Especially since it's you. You're the closest guy to her, even more than Chad or Ishida."

Tastuki hanged up and Ichigo stared blankly at his phone. His phone's text tone suddenly startled him. It was from Tatsuki.

_"If you're thinking of what Orihime feels about you. MAN UP and CONFESS DAMN IT! That's the only way for you to confirm her and your feelings as well"._

"Even if you say that, it's not easy. why is it so fucking hard to say?!" he said angrily shutting his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He then ran back inside and searched for Orihime.

'No choice huh,' he thought as he had circled the whole place. He then ran to the cafe where Futaba was working.

"Excuse me, is Futaba here?" he asked.

"Oh, he clocked out early, he's with a girl, probably went out or something," replied one of the waiters. Ichigo bowed in thanks and ran out.

'Shit, shit, shit' he thought. 'It's just as Tatsuki said, _What if another boy just takes her away? _'

_'What will you do then?'_ echoed Tatsuki's words as Ichigo finally saw Orihime.

"Then I'll just take her back," he said to himself as he walked towards the two. "HEY!" he exclaimed.

Orihime and Futaba turned to look at him. "Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whispered. She lowered her head in shyness.

"There you are Kurosaki-san, we were looking for you," said Futaba with a sly smile.

"Yeah right," Ichigo retorted. "Well then, I'll just take Orihime."

"Wait, she was alone, I simply accompanied her. Don't you think she's uncomfortable that you're taking her when you clearly left her? And aren't you just hanging out? There's nothing wrong with me wanting to take Inoue-san out," said Futaba.

"Damn you're noisy. Shut up already, can't you see? Our date isn't over yet," said Ichigo as he gently took Orihime's hand and pulled her towards him.

Futaba was speechless watching Ichigo and Orihime walk out. "See you," Ichigo said with a smirk as they ran away.

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime. She had been calling his name again and again.

"Geez! Ku-ro-sa-ki-kun!"

Ichigo stopped, his back was at Orihime. He still didn't want to look at her, embarrassed to show his face that was red as a tomato.

"We've been running a lot today huh," commented Orihime. She was glad Ichigo didn't turn around yet, she didn't want him to see her happy and blushing face. She felt a tingle on the tip of her fingers. Ichigo had entwined his fingers with hers. "So where should we go next?"

Ichigo suddenly turned to look at Orihime surprised at her nonchalant response. She was smiling at him sweetly as always.

"I guess we can go look around at the shopping district again," replied Ichigo scratching his nose as he tightened his hold on Orihime.

"All right," Orihime agreed reciprocating the act.

It was as if the day restarted. The two enjoyed looking through random things in shops until they ended up in the arcade. Ichigo being surprised at Orihime's skills in playing games beating him in every game they could play together. But that didn't matter to him right then, he was happy and he felt that everything was finally falling to place.

"Let's play this one!" Orihime pointed cheerfully at a crane game. "Let's get one for Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan."

"I don't think Karin's into stuff toys," he replied but Orihime tugged on his sleeve and pointed at a scowling black raven stuff toy. "This one then," she said. Ichigo puffed a sigh and smiled at her.

It took him 8 turns to grab one for each of his sisters. He got a pink smiling bird for Yuzu and the black one for Karin.

"Please wait here Kurosaki-kun, I'll go get a bag for them," Orihime said as she rushed toward the counter.

Ichigo took the opportunity and started to play the game again. He saw a blue penguin with a crown and a scowling face. "All right, let's do this."

"Kurosaki-kun," called out Orihime. Ichigo bit on his lip and frantically took the prize from the drop box.

"Ah, ummm..." he stammered, the toy on his back, his cheeks bright red.

"Is something wrong?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo looked at Orihime's wide eyed expression. He felt his heart going up to his throat again.

"Inoue," he began. He felt it, the words forming in his mouth. Yet he swallowed them back. He lowered his head in shame but he at least had the courage to give Orihime the toy.

"For you," he simply said.

Orihime felt it too, the heat forming between them. It wasn't the same with when Ichigo had given her Utamaro or Enraku. The feeling she felt with him was different. Slowly, she took the penguin.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she said quietly. Her voice was a bit shaky. Ichigo felt the hair on his arms raise as Orihime's hands brushed his.

Without second thought he reacted to the touch and grabbed her hands. Orihime gasped and dropped the bag of stuff toys.

"Sorry," Ichigo whispered but he didn't let go of her hand.

Orihime shut her eyes and tightened her hold on Ichigo. She then looked up at Ichigo, opened her mouth to speak but only a squeak of her voice escaped her lips.

Ichigo picked up the toys and started to walk. "I'll walk you home."

Orihime didn't say a word but simply walked behind Ichigo who held her hands, his fingers entwined with hers. She watched the back of the boy she had loved for so long. She still couldn't believe that she was on a date with him. That she was holding onto his hands and that he was walking her home for the first time.

The walk was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. Ichigo kept a slight distance however afraid that Orihime might hear his heart beating quicker than he expected. The sound of his blood pumping was deafening to him.

Ichigo thought of the times they had been together, all the times Orihime had saved him from death, everything, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the battle with the Quincies. These memories weren't all wonderful and he regretted not being able to give Orihime a peaceful life, it was because of him that she had to endure all those. He had never realized how much she meant to him.

"Do you regret it..." He said. He then turned to look at Orihime who looked back at him confused.

"I mean, all that time. I've put you in danger."

"I don't regret it. Any of it."

Ichigo stopped walking and turned back to look at Orihime properly who was smiling sincerely at him.

"I will never regret it. Because I wouldn't have been able to live knowing that I could've helped you, to protect you when you were doing your best to protect everyone else."

Ichigo held his breathe. He turned to walk again but Orihime held his shirt.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Yeah?" he replied without looking back at her.

"We're already here."

Ichigo snapped his head up to see that Orihime's apartment building was just across the street.

Ichigo then held onto Orihime as they went up to her apartment. There it was just a few steps and Ichigo's mind scrambled for the perfect words to say.

But before he realized it they were already standing in front of the door. His hand only tightening more on his hold on Orihime. 'Fuck this,' he thought as he turned to look at her.

"Inoue-"

"Kurosaki-kun-"

The two had called each other's names in unison.

"Uh, ummm, please go ahead," Orihime offered frantically.

Ichigo had been surprised that he then reacted with laughter. He held onto his stomach laughing heartily.

"Uh, err, is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?"

"I... Haha! love you!"

"Eh?"

"I said... I love you."

Ichigo was looking at Orihime, a smile on his face but seriousness in his eyes. His face was on the same level as hers as he had crouched a little as he laughed.

Orihime was stunned and couldn't find her voice. She simply placed her hand on her mouth and laughed, tears streaming down her face.

Ichigo smiled gently as he watched her giggle. He saw her hands shaking as she wiped her tears away.

Ichigo took them, her hands that were trembling. He held them as if he was protecting something fragile. His other hand reached for her face, wiping a tear that had stained her cheek.

Orihime sniffled and then managed a smile. She felt it, that 5cm distance, his hand on her cheek and the warm gaze. She slowly closed her eyes she felt the distance between them shortened.

"I also," she whispered. "Have always.. Always been in love with you."

Ichigo's ears tingled at the sound of her voice. Her words piercing his heart. His face was only a few millimeters away from her as she said them and he quickly closed the distance.

His lips touch hers in a gentle kiss that quickly grew into a passionate lock. His hands holding her cheeks, caressing and sweeping her hair that fell on it as she held onto his shoulders, her body pressed against him.

The two finally let go to catch a breath. Ichigo breathed heavily, his eyes trailing Orihime's slightly parted lips.

"Inoue... Sorry, I..." He muttered realizing the extent if his actions.

"I-Ichigo-kun," Orihime whispered, her cheeks stained red.

Ichigo was taken aback, his face the same shade as Orihime's.

"Ah, I just wanted to try saying it. Your first name."

"Umm, it's all right but I don't think my heart can take it."

"Ahehe, I guess you're right. It'll be hard to get used to."

"Then, should we practice it? I mean calling each other by first name," Ichigo replied. He breathed deeply and said, "O-ri-hi-me."

Orihime couldn't get any redder. Ichigo chuckled teasingly as he playfully held her hands.

"Hisomeji" said Orihime.

"Huh?"

"I thought of the penguin's name."

"That's a weird name," said Ichigo his gentle gaze never left Orihime.

"Ichigo is also a weird name for a boy," she teased back.

Ichigo scowled but then laughed. He tried to hide it, his overjoy and excitement. But his body just kept moving on it's own, he reached for her pressing her body against his own.

"Waah! Kurosaki-kun," Orihime stammered in surprise as Ichigo hugged him.

"Ah, I'm just really happy. Really..."

"You know," Orihime began. "You've given me so many firsts today. My first kiss, our first date and first walk home... even calling me by my first name. Let's make more of them... More wonderful memories, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo responded by tightening his hug burying his face on Orihime's shoulders. It was then he thought how much he felt stupid for making all that fuss before because in the end his feelings finally reached her.

-end of one shot-**  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I worked on this one a long time ago for the IH week on tumblr. Hope you guys liked it, it's another one of Orihime's stuff toy series~ As for those who're reading my au series, I'll get back on that... just need to review the story again .


End file.
